Far Away
by linnetask
Summary: Lizzy a caido en la cuenta de que cometio un error con Darcy, y ahora acompañando a Lydia en su viaje a la playa, comienza a extrañarlo. Un desagradable encuentro con Wickham, hara que Lizzy pueda decirle sus sentimientos al Sr Darcy.
1. Chapter 1

Hola este será mi primer fic de esta historia, se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba Far Away de Nikelback.

Disclaimer: los personajes de esta obra no me pertenecen, ni la canción en que me inspire.

**Capitulo 1**

Lizzy volvía del viaje después de haber visitado a los Collins, solo tenía cabeza para pensar en la carta del Sr. Darcy, se bajo del carruaje y abrazo a su padre, a Jane y a Mary. No le sorprendió que ni su madre o sus dos hermanas menores no se encontraran presentes, seguramente estaban de compras en Meryton.

Lizzy decidió no contarle nada a Jane de la carta, aunque si tuvo mucho que contarle a sus hermanas presentes sobre Rosings, quienes la escuchaban fascinadas.

A la hora de la comida cuando estuvo toda la familia, una carta llego para Lydia, de la parte de los Forsters, que la invitaban a Brighton.

Lydia estaba que no cabía de alegría, solo hablaba de lo mucho que le gustaría estar con los oficiales y con su intima amiga, cosa que alarmo a Lizzy y a su padre y como si uno leyera la mente del otro, el padre sentencio lo que para Lydia solo fue una molesta respuesta por parte de este.

―Mi querida Lydia, te dejare ir si vas acompañada de una de tus hermanas mayores.

―Pero padre―replico Lydia ― solo me han invitado a mí, seria de mal gusto que una de mis hermanas asistiera sin invitación.

―por ello le pedirás a la señora Forster que te deje acudir con una de tus hermanas a petición de tus preocupados padres o no te permitiré la salida.

Tanto la señora Bennet como Lydia lo miraron funestamente y esta última acepto con mala gana la petición de su padre y se levanto para escribir la carta a su amiga, no se iba a perder el viaje a Brighton, claro que no si ya se veía casada después de ir.

Lizzy suspiro aliviada después de la decisión de su padre, luego su mirada no le inspiro nada bueno.

―querida Lizzy quiero que seas tú quien acompañe a Lydia

―está bien―pero dentro de si no quería ver a Wickham nunca más, e ir a Brighton implicaba la posibilidad de verle.

Pero acepto ya que de otra forma no podría cuidar a Lydia, y sentía entonces la necesidad de proteger a su hermana menor. Presentía que algo malo podía salir de este viaje, y sin saber cómo pensó en el Sr. Darcy, se ruborizo y se retiro de la mesa con la excusa de que tenía que descansar antes de emprender otro viaje.

"La admiro y la amo ardientemente" esas palabras volvieron a la mente de Elizabeth y derramo una lagrima, si no hubiese sido tan tonta. Por primera vez noto el extraño sentimiento que el Sr. Darcy provocaba en su inquieto corazón, lo que al principio pensaba era rabia termino convertida en una mezcla de compasión, arrepentimiento y un extraño calor que le quitaba el aire, luego pensó que podía ser amor, inmediatamente se seco las lagrimas e intento de borrar esa sensación en su pecho.

Para la semana siguiente todo estaba listo para el viaje de las hermanas Bennet, la mañana del viernes subieron al carruaje que las llevaría hasta Meryton y de ahí partirían a más tardar a mediodía hacia Brighton.

Lizzy se mantuvo al margen de la conversación de su hermana y su amiga, el marido de la última había partido una hora antes que su esposa, dejando así en libertad de expresión a las tres mujeres.

Comenzó a pensar en la carta del Sr. Darcy y sintió un vuelco en el corazón, se mordió el labio para no llorar, y se conformo con mirar hacia la ventana. Luego comenzó a caer una ligera lluvia, se recostó contra la ventana y se quedo dormida.

Lydia despertó a Elizabeth con una suave sacudida en el hombro.

―llegamos Lizzy― declaro Lydia mientras que se bajaba del carruaje.

Elizabeth la siguió bajando y acomodándose el vestido. Miraba al suelo y tropezó con alguien.

― Disculpe― levanto la vista y el soldado se giro levemente para observarla, era Wickham que sonrió al verla.

―señorita Elizabeth, que sorpresa.

_Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui esta el segundo capitulo teminado gracias por los reviews y a mis seguidoras, el tercer capitulo ya esta en curso.

Capitulo 2

Elizabeth palideció al ver a Wickham, de todos los oficiales, el primero con quien se tropieza era al último al que quería ver.

Aun así oculto su desagrado y reverencio el saludo de Wickham.

―que gusto verle de nuevo. ― respondió el oficial después de corresponder la reverencia.

―lo mismo digo.

―no esperaba verla aquí en Brighton.

―la verdad no me siento muy atraída por este lugar, pero mi padre me pidió de favor cuidar a mi hermana menor.

Lizzy deseo con toda el alma que algo pasara y se llevara al Sr. Wickham, pero en cambio fue Lydia quien cumplió su deseo llevándosela a ella.

―señor Wickham, mire nada más a quien se vino a encontrar mi hermana.

―pues es una agradable sorpresa verlas aquí, ya no me parecerá tan aburrida mi estancia aquí.

―lo mismo digo― y le guiño nada discretamente un ojo a Lizzy― me gustaría seguir conversando con usted pero vamos a la posada, esperamos verlo más tarde señor.

―lo mismo digo señoritas

Y sin más palabras Lydia cogió del brazo a Lizzy y se la llevo a la posada donde pasarían su estadía.

La habitación donde dormirían Lizzy y Lydia se veía confortable, Lizzy se recostó un momento, casi había perdido el aliento al ver a Wickham e inmediatamente pensó en Darcy, o que equivocada había estado con los dos, los había juzgado realmente mal, poniendo virtudes en uno y restándolas en el otro.

Abrió una valija y saco la carta para leerla por enésima vez, si bien se sentía mal por haberlo juzgado mal en cuanto al tema de Wickham, aun no podía perdonarle la infelicidad de Jane, tal vez estos nuevos sentimientos por el Sr. Darcy la hacían casi perder la respiración, no debía olvidar aquel resentimiento por hacerle daño a su querida hermana.

Lizzy se sorprendió de encontrarse totalmente comprensible con el Sr. Darcy y muy dentro de sí comenzó a extrañar esos ojos azules, si que había cometido un error y debería haber una forma de resolverlo.

Tal vez había una.

Darcy llego a Pemberly aquel atardecer y lo primero que hizo después de dejar su caballo en el establo fue a abrazar a Georgiana que se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo Romeo y Julieta.

― ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu viaje hermano?

―igual que los otros, Londres no tiene mucho que contar. ―le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana y fue a su estudio para leer la correspondencia que había llegado en su ausencia.

Había una carta que inmediatamente capturo su atención, o mas bien quien la había enviado.

―Elizabeth Bennet― leyó en voz alta ese nombre y su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente.

Abrió cuidadosamente el sobre y saco la hoja que contenía un breve mensaje:

_Estimado Sr. Darcy:_

_Lamento haberlo juzgado tan duramente, si tuviera excusa sería la primera impresión que usted me dio. Sin embargo, debía haber escuchado su parte de la historia, y no darla por hecho._

_Le doy mis más sinceras disculpas, no me había sentido tan avergonzada como fue haberlo juzgado mal a usted y sus razones._

_Sin más que decir._

_Elizabeth Bennet._

Darcy sonrió tal vez aun haya esperanza.

Luego de leer la dirección de donde Lizzy escribió, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

―Brighton.

Y un mal presentimiento oprimió su pecho.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**: comenten por favor asi sabre como voy. Besos.


	3. Chapter 3

Saludos.

Listo con el tercero, me emocione con su reviews y lo escribí lo más pronto que pude siendo que ahora trabajo de niñera

Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a su autora Jane Austen.

Capitulo 3

Habían pasado tres días desde que llegaron y que Lizzy escribió esa carta, no sabía si recibiría respuesta pero aun así puso la dirección de la posada para evitar que en su casa llegara una carta de él y tener que dar explicaciones.

Agradecía al cielo que Wickham y ella no se habían encontrado en ese tiempo, aunque podía decirse que ella apenas si salía, a menos que creyera muy necesario acompañar a Lydia.

Habría una fiesta en el muelle que iniciaría en la puesta de sol y terminaría al amanecer, Lydia estaba más que emocionada sacando su vestido más hermoso estaría segura que Denny le pediría matrimonio si la veía con aquel vestido celeste, con bordados color plata, además tenía un hermoso collar de plata con una bellísima perla en el centro.

Lizzy decidió ponerse un vestido color esmeralda, y dedico el resto de la tarde a peinar su largo y oscuro cabello, se hizo varias trenzas y fue recogiéndolas y atándolas en un recogido con cintas del mismo color del vestido, le recordó al baile en Netherfield.

Salieron a las 6:00 en punto, la señora Forster lucía un vestido rosa pálido, iba del brazo de su marido y con una sombrilla a juego con su atuendo, Lydia iba con ella platicando y Lizzy unos pasos detrás.

Iba pensando en Darcy, después de todo y siendo honesta con ella misma sentía algo por él. Tal vez no habría otra oportunidad para ellos. Al menos se había disculpado, cierta parte de ella quería recibir una carta de respuesta.

En el muelle ya había una gran congregación, de habían colocado varias tiendas de tela blanca con sillones y mesas con bocadillos. Una especie de alfombra gruesa hacia a su vez de pista de baile.

Se veía realmente hermoso, y el atardecer lo hacían parecer realmente romántico. Lizzy suspiro, esta sería una noche larga.

Lydia bailo con varios oficiales, pero bailo más de una canción con Denny, Lizzy los observaba sentada en un sillón, casi oculta por la cortina, esto último para no encontrarse con Wickham.

A Lizzy le pareció que Denny era un joven apuesto y además parecía responsable, apenas si había bebido dos copas, y solo había jugado un momento, le prestaba mucha atención a Lydia y eso le pareció a Elizabeth un buen pretendiente para Lydia.

Al terminar la danza Lydia quiso sentarse un momento y fueron donde estaba Lizzy, Denny la invito a bailar mientras la menor descansaba, Lizzy acepto para conocer mejor las intenciones de Denny.

Denny le confesó a Lizzy estar muy interesado en su hermana, ya que la consideraba muy alegre y vivaz además de hermosa, cosa que a Lizzy le pareció encantadora.

Terminaron de bailar esa pieza y vieron que Lydia no se encontraba donde se había quedado.

―Tal vez esta con los Forsters, ―sugirió Lizzy un poco preocupada.

―la acompañare a buscarla, ― respondió Denny con la misma preocupación de Lizzy.

Darcy se levanto al día siguiente de recibir la carta de Elizabeth, se sentía realmente feliz pero al mismo tiempo preocupado, había escrito una carta a Lizzy, pero algo le dijo que era mejor ir a buscarla.

Iniciar de cero, además Brighton no estaba tan lejos, y esa misma tarde emprendió la marcha, llegaría a la noche del día siguiente, levaba la carta de Lizzy en el bolsillo del saco, era toda la fuerza que necesitaba.

También había enviado una carta Charles para disculparse y confesar su error, tal vez aun no era tarde para el también.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: no se bien la distancia entre Pemberly y Brighton , solo quería aclararlo, pero aun así puse una inventada, quiero que Darcy sea puntual ;)

No dejen de opinar.

Besos.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola gracias por los reviews y por las que siguen este fic. Este capitulo fue un poco difícil de escribir, no sabia como iniciarlo, pero una vez que pude empezarlo no pare hasta que estuve satisfecha.

Espero les guste.

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen si no a su autora Jane Austen

**Capitulo 4**

Lydia había visto a Wickham y le fue a saludar.

―señor, que gusto verlo esta noche.

―lo mismo digo, ¿y su hermana?

―bailando, mientras yo tomo un breve descanso― Lydia se percato que el aliento de Wickham estaba cargado al aroma del vino.

―espero bailar con ella después

―creo que ella estará encantada

―quiere dar un breve paseo por la playa.

―con gusto.

Lydia creía que le estaba haciendo un favor a Lizzy con Wickham, estaba segura que se gustaban y estaba dispuesta a colaborar, así que acompaño a Wickham por la orilla de la playa, hablando de banalidades.

Lydia comenzó a ver las luces del pueblo y sugirió a Wickham volver a la fiesta por que seguramente su hermana se preocuparía.

Pero Wickham la tomo con fuerza del brazo.

―suélteme me lastima

―estamos dando un paseo

―no déjeme volveré a la fiesta― dijo Lydia zafándose del agarre

Dio la vuelta y sintió que la tomaban por la cintura y le cubrían la boca, por primera vez Lydia lamento no ser más prudente y deseo que alguien la salvara mientras pataleaba, lloraba y era llevada a rastras Dios sabe dónde.

Darcy había llegado cuando ya había anochecido, llego a una posada y supo por la casera que había una fiesta en la playa, y después de ir a la posada donde se encontraba Lizzy según su carta, supo que ella, Lydia y los Forsters se habían ido esa tarde a la fiesta.

Darcy se encamino a la playa cuando en un callejón oscuro escucho un grito ahogado, al principio pensó en una pareja que aprovechaba la soledad del pueblo mientras estaba de fiesta, hasta que escucho la voz que tanto despreciaba.

―cállate y quédate quieta. ― Darcy escucho sollozos y por un momento pensó en el hecho de que ese maldito le estuviera haciendo algo a Elizabeth, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando la joven que se encontraba contra la pared y con el vestido rasgado era Lydia.

― ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!― grito Darcy jalando por el brazo a Lydia y empujando a Wickham.

―consigue la tuya ―dijo Wickham completamente enojado y tiro un golpe errado a Darcy que este le devolvió el golpe haciendo que Wickham cayera inconsciente.

Darcy miro a Lydia preocupado, pensó en Georgiana y la abrazo.

―te encuentras bien, ―pregunto

―no alcanzo a forzarme, ―dijo entre sollozos.

Darcy aun así la cubrió a Lydia con su saco y al cargo hasta la posada.

―vaya por mi hermana― le dijo

Y Darcy se apresuro a buscar a Lizzy.

Lizzy no encontraba a Lydia, se preocupo demasiado, comenzó a caminar a la posada parando por todas las calles para ver si la veía.

―Elizabeth― escucho su nombre de la última persona que se había imaginado

― ¿Sr. Darcy? ―pregunto entrecerrando los ojos a la silueta que se formaba de las sombras.

―Elizabeth― repitió Darcy al llegar con ella― Lydia está en la posada, Wickham intento forzarla pero pude detenerlo.

― Oh! ― murmuro Lizzy cubriéndose la boca y con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas.

―la acompañare con ella.

―Darcy ¿qué hace aquí ? ― pregunto Lizzy empezando a caminar.

Darcy no respondió, y la miro, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron fue Elizabeth quien rompió el silencio.

―no me malentienda, me alegra que este aquí, y estoy sumamente agradecida de que haya salvado a Lydia.

―vine a buscarla a usted―respondió Darcy

― ¿puedo saber el motivo?

―preferiría tener esta conversación después Srta. Bennet

La posada se diviso y Lizzy apresuro el paso.

Al llegar seguida de Darcy que se quedo en la recepción, entro a la habitación y vio a Lydia haciendo las maletas.

―vámonos Lizzy, vámonos― dijo llorando

Lizzy se quedo estática viendo a Lydia, traía su camisón su vestido azul estaba tirado en el piso con manchas de sangre, roto y lleno de arena.

―Lydia, debemos esperar hasta mañana

―no― dijo Lydia entre sollozos dejándose caer en el suelo como lo hacía cuando era pequeña y no le cumplían un capricho.

―Lydia― murmuro Lizzy tomando a su hermana en sus brazos, tenia rasguños en los hombros y en la mejilla, moretones en los brazos y Lizzy vio manchas de sangre en la zona de las piernas.

Le tomo la cara con sus manos y le pregunto con la voz más dulce que pudo articular:

― ¿hasta dónde llego?

―No alcanzo a violarme― respondió entre hipidos se levando el camisón y Lizzy vio una herida en la pierna. ―me lo hizo cuando quiso cortarme el vestido, me moví y me hirió, luego el Sr. Darcy me salvo.

―empacare mis cosas, le pediré otro favor a Darcy

Elizabeth bajo y vio a Darcy caminando de un lado a otro.

―Sr. Darcy, ¿puedo pedirle un último favor?

―lo que usted desee

―¿puede darnos a Lydia y a mi alojamiento?― y Darcy abrió los ojos sorprendido― solo mientras puedo pedir ayuda a mis tíos.

―por supuesto. ― respondió y aunque no debería se sintió feliz de volver a ver a Elizabeth Bennet.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

No olviden dejar reviews.

Besos.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo otro capitulo, me estuvieron comentando sobre los capítulos, que son muy cortos, pero los subo apenas le aumento para que los lean mas rápido, trate de hacerlo mas largo y solo me retrace un dia, compréndanme soy nueva en esto.

Capitulo 5

Cuando Lizzy y Lydia estuvieron listas para salir, Darcy las esperaba en el carruaje, les ayudo a subir, Lydia se notaba algo arisca pero lo dejo pasar, una vez en el carruaje iniciaron su viaje a Pemberly, a los pocos minutos de salir de Brighton, Lydia se quedo dormida.

Lizzy quería decir algo y romper con ese silencio que comenzaba a resultar incomodo.

―Gracias por ayudarnos―dijo Lizzy en un susurro

―no tiene por que

―por supuesto que sí, ha salvado a la menor de mis hermanas de un ataque que podía haber acabado con su vida.

― ¿está muy herida?

―sí, pero no muy grave, tiene muchos rasguños y moretones, la más grave creo es la que está hecha con un cuchillo pero no es profunda ya la curé y vendé.

El silencio reino y Darcy miraba a Lydia dormir, recordó cuando Georgiana estuvo a punto de caer en las garras de aquel monstruo, pero su hermana corrió con suerte, Lydia tendría cicatrices de por vida.

―lamento no haberla advertido, no lo hice como era correcto.

―yo soy quien debió avisarle a Lydia. ―una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. ― no pude protegerla.

Darcy se aventuro y limpio la lagrima de Lizzy con un pañuelo, y se lo entrego, Lizzy lo tomo un poco sorprendida y le dio las gracias.

―creí que era usted― dijo Darcy

― ¿yo?

―escuche la voz de ese miserable y sollozos, desde que recibí esa carta suya y vi de donde provenía, tuve un mal presentimiento, por eso a la mañana siguiente me dirigí a Brighton. Cuando vi a Lydia no dude en salvarla.

―Sr. Darcy fue por eso que estaba en Brighton

―ya le he dicho Srta. Bennet que yo la estimo mucho.

―si ya me lo ah dicho

―quería enmendar mis errores, así que decidí disculparme con Bingley y hacerle entender mi mal juicio de su hermana, y vine a buscarla a usted.

― ¿le dijo la verdad al Sr. Bingley?

―tenía que hacerlo

―y yo ya se la verdad de Wickham, y espero me disculpe; me gustaría saber si no le molesta, por supuesto, ¿Por qué fue a buscarme?

―no quería decirlo, en estas circunstancias, creo que aun no es el momento.

―yo creo que es el momento indicado

―yo creo que usted sabe porque fui por usted.

Elizabeth sonrió y Darcy también. Ambos sabían que esta era su segunda oportunidad y ninguno la desperdiciaría.

************************************************** **************** Llegaron a la tarde del día siguiente a Pemberly, Lizzy y Lydia quedaron asombradas por la majestuosidad que dicha propiedad poseía, todo estaba decorado con un gusto exquisito, y era enorme.

La Sra. Reynolds los saludo.

―qué bueno que llegaron ya, bienvenidas señoritas

―gracias ― dijo Lizzy inclinándose para saludar, Lydia la reverencio en absoluto silencio, no había hablado más que en monosílabos durante el viaje.

―ya tengo las habitaciones reservadas para ustedes― dijo la señora Reynolds y luego se dirigió a Darcy ― Señor, el señor Bingley a mandado un par de cartas.

La señora Reynolds le tendió varios sobres a Darcy quien le agradeció y le pidió que acompañara a sus huéspedes a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Lizzy miraba todo con fascinación, el piso ajedrezado, las grandes cortinas de shifón que cubrían las ventanas y dejaban al mismo tiempo pasar la luz, los muebles eran exquisitos, y había enormes cuadros decorando los pasillos, el techo tenia distintos diseños de dibujos, algunos eran ángeles, otros querubines, y el resto flores.

En el centro de cada habitación colgaba una hermosa araña de cristal. Elizabeth entro a la habitación que había sido reservada para ella, la cama era hermosa, había una bañera y un biombo en una esquina, un armario en la otra, un peinador con un bellísimo espejo al lado de la puerta, una pequeña mesa con dos sillas, y un diván, a Lizzy le pareció que esa habitación era más grande que su casa.

La habitación contigua era la de Lydia, y estaba igualmente decorada, Lizzy ayudo a Lydia a acomodar sus cosas, y dejo para que tomara un baño, luego volvió a aplicarle la curación de la pierna.

Lydia durmió el resto del día, Lizzy la despertó para que comiera, llevándole una charola con una chuleta de cordero, puré de papa y un poco de ensalada de berros y remolacha, también le llevo un trozo de tarta de manzana, esperando que ella se animara un poco.

Lizzy comió acompañada del Sr. Darcy y su hermana Georgiana quien le pareció una joven encantadora, y Lizzy noto la mirada de ternura y protección que Darcy le otorgaba a Georgiana cada vez que la miraba.

Lydia probo muy poco de lo que Lizzy le llevo, pero se comió la tarta, y en la noche bajo a cenar, aunque solo pico poco de lo que se sirvió, luego acompaño a Lizzy y a Georgiana a pasar un rato antes de dormir, Georgiana tocaba el piano, Lydia miraba el fuego de la chimenea, sin decir palabra, sumida en sus pensamientos, Lizzy la observaba mientras fingía leer Romeo y Julieta.

Lydia se retiro antes de las once, Georgiana a las once en punto, pero Lizzy se quedo un rato mas tenía mucho en que pensar, no sabía cómo pedir ayuda, no sabía que había pasado con Wickham, y temía que difundiera rumores sobre su hermana, o peor que volviera a buscarla.

―Srta. Bennet, Creí que ya se había retirado― Lizzy aparto sus pensamientos, y miro a Darcy.

―aun no tengo sueño.

―yo tampoco tengo sueño

―Sr. Darcy, como se repuso Georgiana a lo de Wickham― dijo lo ultimo como si hubiera dicho una palabrota.

―ella solo se tomo el tiempo, para olvidar su desengaño, lloro, se encerró en su habitación, inclusive rompió algunos platos pero luego de desahogarse comenzó tocar el piano nuevamente, a leer y a sonreír.

―espero que Lydia se recupere.

―Elizabeth, si me lo permite…

Se escucho un grito que interrumpió a Darcy y a Elizabeth.

―es Lydia― dijo Lizzy poniéndose de pie y corriendo a la habitación de Lydia.

Al abrir la puerta Lydia estaba dormida, gritando, Lizzy le sacudió ligeramente del brazo y Lydia despertó entre lagrimas.

―solo fue una pesadilla― dijo Lizzy acariciándole el cabello, ―no permitiré que te lastime de nuevo.

======================================================================== Dejen Reviews por favor, se los agradezco muchísimo por leerla.


	6. Chapter 6

HOLA PERDON POR LA TARDANZA.

CAPITULO 6

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Lizzy y Lydia se hospedaban en Pemberly, sus tíos los Gardiners pasarían por ellas la próxima semana que volvieran de Meryton, no le dirían al resto de la familia Bennet el paradero de las jóvenes.

Lizzy solía caminar en las mañanas después del desayuno, Lydia ya estaba mejorando, había hecho amistad con Georgiana, después de que le contara lo que Wickham le hizo, si bien no era ni la mitad de doloroso de lo que le ocurrió a Lydia, se sintieron identificadas.

Esa mañana Lizzy camino hasta el lago, y de camino de regreso comenzó a llover, Lizzy no apresuro su marcha dejo que la lluvia la empapara.

― ¡Elizabeth!― la voz de Darcy la detuvo.

―Sr. Darcy, ¿qué hace aquí?

―vine a buscarla, puede perderse

―creo que después de caminar todas las mañanas por aquí, creo conocer bien por donde camino.

―no quise ofenderla

―al contrario Sr. Darcy, me siento alagada de que quiera cuidar de mi

―para mí es un placer señorita― Lizzy sonrió.

―Sr. Darcy, creo que no solo vino para que no me perdiera.

―en efecto Srta. No he tenido mucho tiempo para pasarlo a su lado.

―y lo he extrañado― confeso Elizabeth sonrojada.

―y yo a usted Elizabeth. ― y ambos detuvieron sus pasos.

―Sr, Darcy…― Darcy puso un dedo un su boca pidiéndole silencio.

―Elizabeth Bennet, quisiera reafirmar mi propuesta que le hice en Abril, y si no mal recuerdo había un clima muy parecido― dijo mirando al cielo, luego bajo la vista hasta hallarse con los ojos de Lizzy― te amo Elizabeth Bennet.

Lizzy sonrió y lo abrazo, Darcy no sabía que significaba aquel acto pero rogaba que fuera positivo.

―yo también te amo Will― luego se colgó de sus hombros y lo besó.

Darcy correspondió el beso, se separaron después de un minuto con una sonrisa, había sido un beso dulce, esperado, con sabor a lluvia. Darcy se inclino para besarla de nuevo y ella se coloco de puntillas, este segundo beso fue para conocerse mejor, abrieron sus bocas y se exploraron, tuvieron que separarse para recobrar el aliento.

Volvieron a Pemberly tomados de la mano

No había parado de llover, Lydia y Georgiana estaban frente a la chimenea del cuarto de Lizzy que había pescado un resfriado el día anterior y se encontraba en cama, ya no aguantaba el hecho de no poder hablar, tenía la garganta tan seca que ni con el té que le habían preparado se había sentido mejor, llamaron al médico y le dijo que si guardaba reposo y seguía tomando las infusiones, estaría de pie para el fin de semana.

Georgiana le llevo varios libros para que matara el tiempo pero Lizzy no podía concentrarse en ninguno, no sabía si era por la fiebre, el dolor de cabeza o por el hecho de estar comprometida con su querido Sr. Darcy.

Sonrió y se quedo dormida.

Una sensación cálida en sus labios la hizo despertar, sorprendida vio a Darcy besándola. Ella quería corresponder el beso pero se alarmo al recordar que estaba enferma y se retiro un poco.

―lo lamento no quise despertarla, ― dijo Darcy retirándose Elizabeth le sujeto el brazo.

―no se preocupe― dijo Lizzy en un susurro― no quiero enfermarle.

Darcy le beso la frente y la arropo, Lizzy se quedo dormida unos minutos después. El la observo dormir durante un largo rato, luego la beso en la frente y salió de su habitación, ya estaba por anochecer.

―Sr. Han llegado varias carta― dijo la señora Reynolds.

― Gracias ― dijo Darcy tomando la carta, era de su primo el coronel Fitzwilliam.

Fue a su despacho y leyó la primera carta, al parecer habían encontrado el cadáver de un oficial en una casa de mala reputación, al parecer alguien le había asesinado, y su primo le decía que al parecer era Wickham que iba a ir a reconocerlo y le mandaría la noticia luego.

Le escribió una carta donde le pedía que lo informara lo más rápido posible, si resultaba ser Wickham, no sabía cómo lo iban a tomar Georgiana y Lydia.

La otra carta era de Charles, al parecer le había ido a pedir perdón a Jane y le iba a proponer matrimonio para el fin de semana. Y le preguntaba sobre Lizzy y Lydia.

Darcy escribió una carta de respuesta felicitándole por la decisión que había tomado y diciéndole que Lizzy se encontraba un poco resfriada y Lydia parecía recuperarse del ataque.

Decidió contarle también sus planes con Lizzy.

―Lizzy ―dijo sonriendo ―mi Lizzy.

Un personaje con quien no contaban ni Darcy ni Elizabeth estaba listo para hacer su aparición, y esto probablemente traería consigo problemas.

...

lamento no haber actualizado pero con la universidad me parecia imposible, el septimo capitulo esta realizandose.

espro que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

los quiero hasta pronto


End file.
